


Longed For

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Castiel mentioned, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Partying, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Jimmy Novak, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy Novak, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, hint of breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: But if there’s one thing Dean Winchester loves more than cherry pie, it’s Alpha on Alpha porn. Like cherry pie, it is an indulgence and a luxury, something to be savored and enjoyed.Therefore, when a live show starts up across the way, he will absolutely drop whatever he’s doing in order to enjoy it.





	Longed For

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods of the DCJ Big Bang and to my incredible artist princessjimmynovak for being my partners in this challenge! I had a blast! Additional thanks owed to: robotsnchicks, thesupernatrologist, justholdingstill, reallyelegantsharkfish, and the profoundnet, to every person I ever shoved a sentence at like “does this make any fucking sense” especially the excellent conversation re: abo-specialized-underwear
> 
> This story was inspired by a prompt from jhoomwrites: Dean is the twins’ neighbor and his bedroom faces their bedroom. They’re friends, but not like… best friends. Dean happens to get a view of way more than he anticipated one night, and it becomes a guilty pleasure of his to watch the twins fool around in their room. (Side note: this could totally go in the exhibitionism direction if the twins are aware that Dean’s watching.) 
> 
>   
> 

The worst thing about this apartment is the fact that the pool has been ‘under construction’ for six months with no sign of anyone actually working on it. When he, Benny, and Victor started renting here, they’d pictured weekends in the summer sitting by the water. It’s looking more and more like that won’t be happening.

Other bad shit about this place includes their upstairs neighbor who gets _way_ too excited about college basketball, the ‘bros’ downstairs who like to party and smoke cigarettes on their balcony at three in the goddamn morning, and the way management doesn’t ever communicate with them unless it’s a letter on the door about some inconvenient bullshit.

The best thing about this apartment is living across from Cas and Jimmy. Their building is the next one over from Dean’s, conveniently positioned so that Dean’s bedroom window faces the twins’. The twins who share _one_ bedroom.

He hadn’t noticed it right away. Dean had chosen the bedroom farthest from the bathroom and closest to the kitchen, with Benny’s and Victor’s rooms down the hall. This complex is close to campus and to the train stop that takes them downtown so it’s “hip.” Those details are good, he supposes. Plus his Beta best friends are great roommates, so they’ve had no problems there.

So the best part of living here is also a huge problem for Dean, and it’s all due to the view from his window. Dean has tried his best to avoid anything happening. Honestly, he’s given it his absolute best effort.

But if there’s one thing Dean Winchester loves more than cherry pie, it’s Alpha on Alpha porn. Like cherry pie, it is an indulgence and a luxury, something to be savored and enjoyed.

Therefore, when a live show starts up across the way, he will absolutely drop whatever he’s doing in order to enjoy it.

It’s been that way ever since the night he’d casually looked up from his textbook to glance outside, only to catch sight of Cas across the way—framed by his own window, backlit by the warm golden light flooding his bedroom—pushing Jimmy onto his knees and fucking his twin’s throat mercilessly. Dean had been helpless to do more than clutch his dick and whimper through another Novak-fueled orgasm. Only this time, instead of his imagination, he’d gotten to see it live. Seriously, how could he get this lucky? After recovering from the initial shock, he’d been drunk on the pheromones. And then later, he’d felt ashamed to have been creeping on his neighbors, his friends…maybe that’s just wishful thinking, though. His acquaintances? Classmates, certainly.

The point is, Dean needs to figure out how to deal with the fact that he's seen Cas and Jimmy fuck—multiple times, now—and still has to see and interact with them around campus while pretending that everything's completely normal.

He always feels so fucking guilty at the beginning of these little sessions but even more so at the end, after he’s ridden the high of his orgasm. That’s when the shame settles in that he not only watches them fuck without their knowledge, but gets off on it nearly every other day.

As if it’s not enough that Cas and Jimmy are hot twins who totally get it on right where Dean can see them, they’re actually both super intelligent and friendly, running in the same social circles as Dean and his roommates. Jimmy is on the track team with Victor. Cas is in the student government with Benny. And Dean has had to deal with the distraction of mesmerizing blue eyes in at least one of his engineering courses since freshman year, even after he chose the mechanical track, Jimmy chose electrical, and Cas chose environmental engineering. Up through this year, there have always been a few hours every week where Dean’s felt hot under the collar because one or _both_ of his crushes are in the same class.

It would’ve been bad enough for Dean to develop a crush on just one of the unattainable Novak brothers, oh no, he had to go and fall for _both_ of them.

So, yeah, thanks to this shitty apartment by this point in the year he’s got plenty of real life visions to fuel what would had been idle fantasies. Not to mention plenty of guilt.

Every night, Dean tells himself firmly that, one, he really needs to get full curtains installed over his window and two, that he absolutely definitely will not do any more peeking.

His resolve crumbles every time…and tonight is no exception.

It’s been a ridiculously long day. There were people asking stupid questions in every lecture, and even lab, which he normally looks forward to, was too tedious to get excited about the work. Upon stepping through the front door, the first thing Dean does is pour himself a generous finger of whiskey to help ease the headache. Then, he goes into his bedroom to lie down and relax. He decides he ought to blow off some steam, maybe watch a little porn for the stress relief. He opens his laptop and scrolls through his not inconsiderable porn folder for inspiration—Dean prides himself on being a man for whom variety is absolutely the spice of his spank bank—but nothing is catching his interest, not even his favorites. He’s in a particular mood tonight and, as much as he wants to deny it, there’s really only one thing that’s going to fit the bill. Sighing, he closes the computer again and, finally, allows himself to wonder what the twins are up to.

Miracle of miracles, Cas and Jimmy are in their bedroom, making out and already rubbing against each other like animals. Dean _loves_ watching Alphas get rough with each other. Without drawing attention to himself, Dean quickly crosses the room and settles into his desk chair near the window, just peeking over the sill. Jimmy strips out of his clothes and tugs at Cas’s; no doubt he’s making the sexiest noises, panting and pleading for Cas to hurry up.

He knows Victor’s at the library working on a group project and Benny is out doing something somewhere, making Dean far less inhibited about the noise _he’s_ making while Cas pushes Jimmy down on the bed and goes to work opening his twin up. It seems like Jimmy bottoms more frequently but Cas rides dick like a goddamn professional, so it’s clearly good either way.

Not that Dean is keeping track or anything.

Jimmy’s bent over the bed, face turned toward the window. Dean anticipated this by not turning on the light in his room or getting too close to the glass. He’s being a fucking creep and he knows it, but how on this good and green Earth is he supposed to resist watching _this?_

Cas winds his fingers into his twin’s mop of dark hair and tugs, exposing the long line of Jimmy’s neck, tan skin stretched taut. Cas licks up the side of it and mutters into Jimmy’s ear. Whatever he’s saying has to be downright filthy from the way it makes Jimmy’s mouth part in a perfect _oh_ shape, pink lips puckered. He’s breathing hard and arching his back. Dean watches Cas’s fingers move in and out of Jimmy’s ass with amazement.

The fake slick they use must be available in endless supply because Jimmy’s practically dripping with it; Dean wishes he were in the room and experiencing that for himself. He’d ask Cas to let him lick around Jimmy’s hole, trail his mouth down to where Jimmy’s balls hang heavy, no doubt aching with the need to come. He’d beg Jimmy to knot his mouth, push his long Alpha cock down his throat and make Dean milk every last drop.

Glass of whiskey emptied and abandoned on the nightstand, Dean’s got his pants pulled down and boxer briefs simply tugged open at the front for now. When he’s ready to finger his hole he will have to strip down, but for now he’s content to rub his nipples and stroke his cock slowly, groaning at the picture his neighbors make.

Cas removes his fingers and rubs his big hands up and down Jimmy’s ass and thighs. Dean keens low in his throat, craving that same touch. Jimmy’s face is pure bliss and it looks like he’s begging. Begging Cas to lean over him and fuck his huge Alpha cock inside him. And Cas does, leaning down to bring their lips together briefly before running his mouth down Jimmy’s neck and across his shoulders. He fucks steady and deep, and the muscles of his ass look fucking _incredible._ Dean wants to bite one cheek and stay there, kneeling under the place where Cas is owning Jimmy’s ass, holding Jimmy open for Cas, maybe running his tongue around Jimmy’s rim.

Unable to wait any longer, Dean kicks off his pants—incredibly thankful for his O-briefs and their absorbency for very effectively keeping him from ruining another pair—and turns the chair around quickly. He kneels on the seat, propping himself up and tugging at the material of his underwear against his thighs. Dean slips his right hand down the back of the elastic waistband and fingers himself, feeling pleasure spark up his spine. His left hand then grips the back of the chair as he looks back out the window. Cas has placed one hand against the back of Jimmy’s head, holding him down and making him _take it._ It’s so hot that Dean is moaning loudly and fucking himself on two fingers in no time at all.

Suddenly, Cas pulls back in order to bodily flip Jimmy over. Jimmy’s chest is flushed and heaving, his stomach trembling, and his own Alpha cock straining. Cas grabs it and squeezes, causing Jimmy to throw his head back with pleasure. Dean fingers himself at the same speed that Cas masturbates Jimmy, Cas’s free right hand trailing up Jimmy’s thigh to his chest. Then Cas kneels over Jimmy, straddling him, and he pulls his hand back and—

And he slaps Jimmy across the face.

It’s as if Dean was in the room and heard the _smack_ of flesh with his own ears. He gasps and comes all over the chair without touching his cock again, so overwhelmed by the dominant and aggressive display. He whimpers, continuing to rub his prostate through the gush of slick until he’s too sensitive.

Heaving for air, Dean settles on his knees and lets his head rest against the chair. He watches with sleepy eyes as Cas licks up the cum on Jimmy’s stomach. Cas massages Jimmy’s knot and continues speaking to him, teasing every last drop and licking it up immediately. Jimmy visibly shivers and Dean imagines the way his ass must be squeezing Cas’s knot. What he wouldn’t give to get Cas or Jimmy Novak’s knot inside him. His cock valiantly attempts to get interested in the idea, but he’ll be sensitive for a while now after this.

Dean observes Cas cradling Jimmy’s sated body in his arms, the two of them curled together on the bed. They look perfect together, content and fulfilled in every way. He’s never heard either one make remarks about Omegas, join in conversations about mates and families, or seen them date other people. Maybe they’re only attracted to Alphas or maybe they don’t need anyone but each other; whatever way it works out, there’s no future for them that involves Dean.

He sighs, packing up the emotions that sprung up unexpectedly in his post-orgasm haze into his neat and tidy ‘Feelings Box’ which he leaves unattended out of necessity. Dutifully, Dean cleans his desk chair and changes into a new pair of O-briefs, leaving his used ones in the hamper. Laundry should be added to the list of chores for the weekend. With that thought, Dean returns to the rest of his evening without interruption. He doesn’t want to think about the twins or sex or relationships at all.

When Dean gets home from class the next evening, he doesn’t bother with the light in the living room. Instead, he drops his bag near the kitchen counter and goes straight to the bathroom. There, he takes a quick shower in order to clean away the grime of another day. He thinks about shaving but decides to skip it.

He ambles back into the common area of their apartment. It’s properly dark now, what with the winter months settling in and shortening the daylight hours; Dean notices rather quickly that his neighbors’ lights are on and the view is perfect.

Not only are Cas and Jimmy fooling around right there in the living room, but Cas is fucking Jimmy up against the window, miles of tan skin on display and hard Alpha cocks tantalizing him.

Like something out of a really bad porno, Dean dives behind the couch and crawls over to the side where he’d left his jacket. He fishes around in the pockets for his cell phone while keeping one eye on the twins.

 _ **Don’t come home yet**_ is the message he sends to Benny and Victor in their group chat. He gets a series of question marks, expletives, and other complaints in response, but now he’s ignoring them in order to devote all of his attention to the way Cas is thrusting his fingers into Jimmy’s ass and the way Jimmy is panting against the glass.

Grateful for this fortuitous sequence of events, Dean unwraps the towel that had been around his waist and folds it in half on the ground. He kneels on it so his joints have a slight cushion and also so it will catch his slick when it begins to drip, which is likely to be very soon. Dean grips his hardening cock and watches avidly as Cas dominates his twin just across the way. If he stays out of sight, he’ll get to enjoy the show.

He groans when Cas tugs on Jimmy’s hair; those two must have a hair-pulling kink and Dean really wouldn’t mind getting in on that. His hair’s a bit short for pulling but the twins have such nice hair, soft-looking and sort of curly at the ends. The glass presses the skin of Jimmy’s chest and stomach flat. Cas has his other hand on Jimmy’s hip, angling his ass back and prepping him to take a knot.

Then Jimmy wraps one hand around his cock and bites his lip. Dean watches Jimmy stroke himself slowly but firmly while Cas speaks into his ear, and Dean imagines that Cas is giving orders. Cas is totally in control of both brothers’ pleasure (and Dean’s) in a way that’s absolutely mesmerizing.

Cas releases his grip on Jimmy’s hair and lets his hand trail down over Jimmy’s shoulder and back. He tweaks one pink nipple and Dean reciprocates on himself, twisting both of his own until his toes curl. Dean pants and moans and watches Jimmy do the same, knowing that Jimmy is about to get fucked so good by his twin brother and Dean gets to see the whole thing.

From his position on the floor, Dean rocks up into his fist and begins to tease at his wet hole with his other hand. Across the way, Cas seems to be satisfied with Jimmy’s preparedness because he takes a step back and pushes Jimmy down to brace himself against the window, bent in half to present his ass properly. Dean whines when he sees Jimmy’s face contort with pleasure, taking Cas’s Alpha cock so well.

Cas thrusts forward over and over and Dean fucks himself at the same pace, two fingers in his ass and his other hand wrapped around his dick. Even now he knows the guilt will be settling over him soon for taking advantage of his neighbors like this, but the pleasure outweighs the shame. Cas and Jimmy barely even know he exists but he gets off on watching them fool around and fuck and make love several times a week. That’s weird, right?

What’s really weird is when Dean notices a flash of Jimmy’s blue eyes in his direction. He accidentally squeezes his cock a little too tight and he hisses at the pain. Dean remains very still for a few terrifying heartbeats, panting quietly into his dark and otherwise silent living room. The lights are off and there’s no way Jimmy could actually see him kneeling beside the couch. But there again Jimmy’s eyes dart to the spot where Dean is hiding and Dean, understandably, freaks out a little bit. Should he move? Would that only attract Jimmy’s attention more? Is there something else there, maybe Jimmy is seeing a reflection?

With Cas’s lips on his neck, Jimmy comes all over the floor in front of him. Thick Alpha cum spurts onto the laminate flooring and Jimmy’s head hangs low. Dean, despite his fear, feels a curl of arousal in his gut at the sight, wishing with all his heart that he had been there to swallow it down, that Jimmy would feed him that cum. He watches the way Cas tightens his grip on Jimmy’s hips and doesn’t slow his thrusts at all, fucking his twin relentlessly through his orgasm. Cas even reaches down in order to massage Jimmy’s swollen knot, making Jimmy throw his head back and cry out, his eyes squeezed shut.

Tentatively, Dean begins to pleasure himself once more. He rubs his perineum and then his prostate, letting out little moans of pleasure and pleading in his mind for Cas to dominate him as well as he dominates Jimmy. Would Jimmy join in and help put Dean in his place or would he be equally as submissive? Dean’s thinking about Cas alternately thrusting into his and Jimmy’s waiting throats when he comes onto his abdomen. Right in front of his eyes, Cas is pushing his knot into Jimmy’s ass with a satisfied look on his face, his expression totally blissful. Jimmy still has his palms pressed against the glass and his face angled downward again. By the time Dean is lifting himself from the ground and taking his towel with him, he’s forgotten the piercing blue eyes and the way they had seemed to find him there in the dark.

  


On Saturday night, Victor’s friend Balthazar invites all of them to a house party. Dean has no doubt it will be an alcohol-drenched affair, what with midterms right around the corner. And though he’s not particularly interested in picking anyone up tonight, he still makes sure to wear his favorite dark wash jeans, a nicely-fitted plaid button down, and fusses over his hair just enough to tone it down from its natural poof. He, Benny, and Victor have a couple of beers before they head out, turning on ESPN and discussing the upcoming World Series at length.

The three of them enter the bustling house, already filled with people, music, and the smells of smoke and alcohol in addition to sex. Not quite ten o’clock and people are already _occupied,_ which really says something about the stress of exams and papers.

Balthazar greets them with a smile, his Alpha scent nearly cloying. He’s clearly in his element being the host of such an event, directing them to the kitchen for drinks and graciously thanking them for bringing a couple of cases of beer to contribute. Dean nods, hoping that someone else brought tequila because he’s not up for downing can after can of beer all night.

He’s in luck, spotting a bottle of Jose perched on the counter. First, he goads Benny and Victor into taking two shots with him, then he pours himself a third. Ash, one of the other Omegas in his major, is there too so he joins Dean for another, then he drags some other friends up to the counter and pours out another row for all of them. Victor laughs at Dean taking so many shots right away and pushes him and Benny back out to the spacious living room in order to join the party. There’s two tables for beer pong set up out back, with nice glass doors keeping everyone in sight from the kitchen through to the backyard.

Which is why as soon as they get to the dance floor, Dean can see Castiel and Jimmy Novak claiming a victory in their current round of beer pong. He swallows, feeling timid of a sudden. It must show because Benny punches him in the shoulder.

“What’s gotten into you, Dean?” he laughs. “Look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Nah.” Dean shrugs it off. “Just the, uh, the lights. Don’t let me take another shot until eleven at the earliest.”

“Okay, chief.” Benny shakes his head before a pretty dark-haired girl to his left catches his eye. Then he extends his hand in introduction, and receives a smile and handshake for his efforts. Andrea is a sophomore and she recognizes Benny from around campus and Dean can see when he’s not really needed. He pats his friend’s shoulder as he passes by, moving to where Victor is leaning against a bookshelf talking to a couple of his teammates.

Dean nods and smiles in greeting at each of them, but his mind is elsewhere. Outside, to be specific, thinking about the gorgeous Novak twins again.

It’s a common enough occurrence to share class with them that Dean can usually focus in a lecture or lab experiment, but seeing them in this different context is making Dean feel very out of his element. At a party, people behave differently or they might see things differently than they do in the sober light of day.

At least, that’s what he’s observed in the last year or so; Dean was not a wild party kid at eighteen like some of his peers. He’d definitely kept his head down freshman year, still working his ass off to prove to his dad that he should be in college at all. Sophomore year he had accepted a few invitations, mostly with Benny and Victor though. Junior year he’d found himself attending parties or going to bars with some fellow engineering students, but Dean’s always been on the introverted side. Being social all week means that most weekends are spent recharging and also studying; God knows his dad would raise hell if Dean’s grades slipped for any reason, much less for getting shitfaced at some frat house every single weekend.

Now it’s Dean’s senior year, though, and he’s earned the time off from studying to let loose at a party. But he’s a little unsure of himself when it comes to etiquette. He’d hemmed and hawwed for a solid fifteen minutes at the liquor store before Benny shoved the beer into his hands, and now that he’s here he feels a bit wrong-footed. Do Castiel and Jimmy party often? Will he do something stupid and embarrass himself in front of them? Will they even notice he’s there?

“Hello, Dean.”

He startles so badly it’s a good thing he hadn’t been holding a drink or now he’d be wearing it. Or, even worse, he might’ve dumped it on Castiel.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean replies, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. “Nice seeing you here.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Cas says, “you work too much.” Before Dean can protest, Jimmy appears at Cas’s elbow.

“It’s true!” he cries, drawing Victor’s attention. “Always working, always studying, no time for parties and fun.”

“Hey, I have fun.” Dean smiles at tipsy-Jimmy’s emotional outburst.

“No, you don’t,” Victor counters, slinging one arm around his shoulder. “When’s the last time you got laid?”

Dean laughs, a little panicked, and says, “ah, fuck off.”

“Seriously, Dean.” Victor pulls him in tightly, clean Beta scent covering the sweat and smoke smells of the party around them. “You gotta get out more. Get yourself a knot or…not.” Victor laughs heartily at his own joke, pansexual that he is.

“You wish, but I’ve dealt with hungover Victor and, like, average-weekday-morning-Victor and, I gotta say, I’m not impressed,” Dean teases.

“Fuck you,” Victor draws out the vowels in ‘you’ as he backs away toward the kitchen, probably to grab another beer. Only after he departs does Dean have the chance to focus on the twins again. Jimmy is leaning against Cas’s shoulder with a big smile on his face, sipping on his drink. Cas looks serene, as if watching Dean and Victor rib each other was a typical and enjoyable activity for him.

“So sweet of your roommate to be concerned for your sexual health, Dean,” Cas intones.

“Yep,” Jimmy agrees, looking mischievous.

“Oh, uh, good old Vic.” Dean forces another laugh. “Just ‘cause he’s always out on dates he thinks I should be, too.”

“Indeed,” Cas replies, “but you never go out, much less out on dates. We haven’t seen you with anyone, anyway.” He gestures to Jimmy. “Not that the two of us are any better.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy agrees again, nodding and looking so damn cute. “Real homebodies, me an’ Cas here.”

“Funny that we happen to be neighbors.” Dean freezes. Hands shoved into his pockets, his shoulders tense a bit just thinking about what precisely Cas might be implying here. “Is your building as shitty as ours?”

Dean exhales sharply. “Totally. It’s fucking terrible, man. Why did any of us pick that place?”

Cas shrugs. “It could always be worse. We actually have really nice views.”

Double good thing Dean doesn’t have a drink in his hand. He silently nods, brain spinning and spinning on the hunt for something to say.

Jimmy smacks his twin on the shoulder. “Cas, don’t tease him like that! We all know the only views from these stupid, ugly buildings are of the other stupid, ugly buildings. Your ‘nice view’ is just Dean’s windows across the way.”

“Haha, yeah.” Dean tries to play along with the drunk one. “Such a nice view.” Jimmy runs with it, of course, but Dean keeps watching Cas. Cas, who never takes his eyes off of Dean and smiles at him with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Cas knows exactly what he’s saying and he knows exactly what Dean is thinking about. _Fuck._

Suddenly, Jimmy shouts, “Dean, dance with me!” He passes his drink off to Cas and reaches for Dean’s hand.

“Uh,” Dean stammers, but it’s too late. Jimmy is pulling him to the center of the living room where the furniture has been cleared away and the lights are low. The room and the crowd vibrate with energy and Jimmy joins in seamlessly. The way his hips move should be illegal and Dean can’t look away. He is mesmerized and he can’t really remember right now why he’s supposed to keep his hands to himself. So he fits his palms to the jutting hip bones exposed by the hem of Jimmy’s t shirt and copies his movements.

His brain is a bit fuzzy and Jimmy’s intoxicating scent is not helping matters. The longer they dance, the more Dean feels like he’s being swept away by a blue-eyed hurricane.

Belatedly, he notices that they are pressed against each other, chest to chest. Jimmy is smiling, lips mouthing the words to the song blaring through the house’s speakers, and Dean is a goner. Dean’s hands wander up over the muscles of his back then wind around his waist. He’ll probably never get another chance to be so close to this beautiful man so he needs to memorize the way it feels to be in his arms, surrounded by the scent of happy Alpha. One song bleeds into the next when suddenly, Dean feels a hand on his shoulder.

When he turns his head, he’s overwhelmed with emotion to see Cas standing there. He feels embarrassment, arousal, and humiliation well up inside him. He’s sure that this is the part where Cas pries him off of Jimmy, yells at him for getting handsy, and then mocks him for watching them through the window. Dean is sure Cas knows his secret and, any minute now, he’s going to make sure everyone knows what a fucking pervert he is.

Instead, Cas’s other hand comes up to rest on Dean’s opposite shoulder. Then, those hands burn white hot down Dean’s back and tension begins to coil right at the dip of his spine. Cas steps up right behind Dean, the heat between them intense, pressing his chest to Dean’s back. This feels strange somehow but Dean can’t gather enough brain cells together at the moment to discern the reason why. All he knows is that he’s currently involved in his biggest fantasy of being caught between the Novak twins and he doesn’t plan on doing anything to put himself in danger of missing out.

He stands very still, afraid to make the wrong move. Then Cas mirrors Dean’s actions earlier and presses his palms to Dean’s hips, applying gentle pressure in order to move them back and forth. Dean notices that Jimmy is smiling broadly, looking very satisfied with himself and their situation, and he continues to dance. Dean lets Cas guide him and follows Jimmy back into the rhythm of the song.

Dancing between two full-grown men seems like it should be strange or uncomfortable, but Dean is neither. Instead, he is a little drunk and a lot turned on by the way it feels to be pressed up against Cas and Jimmy. Jimmy occasionally spins and brushes Dean’s cock with his perfect ass every time, making Dean incredibly aroused. He wonders if this is turning Cas on, too, the proximity of his and Cas’s hips at the forefront of his mind. Cas leaves his hands in place for a while, but eventually moves to smooth over Dean’s sides, to rub his thumbs across Dean’s waistband, and to reach across them to tug on Jimmy’s belt, bringing the three of them closer together. Dean can hardly believe that this is his life right now.

Suddenly, Dean feels warm lips on the back of his neck. Soft kisses and the gentle graze of teeth.

As if on cue, Jimmy cups Dean’s chin and brings his face in close.

“Tell us to stop and we will,” Jimmy murmurs into the air between them.

“Don’t,” Dean whispers and leans into the kiss. Jimmy smiles, pressing their lips together more firmly, his body moving joyfully to the beat. Dean can hardly hear the song for the rushing in his ears. Jimmy said _us,_ right? _We,_ as in himself and Castiel, who is currently still paying close attention to Dean’s neck and _oh, fuck,_ that’s a sensitive spot.

What’s a boy to do but continue kissing the beautiful twin standing right in front of him? Dean shifts one arm back in order to run his hand up and down Jimmy’s side. He feels Cas’s hand leave his hip in order to caress his bicep and he whines. He can’t believe that they’re both touching him like this, so hungry and also fond. Because for all that Jimmy is devouring his mouth at the moment, he’s also still cupping Dean’s chin in one hand and petting Dean’s hair with the other.

Then, Jimmy gently separates them, bodily turning Dean around to face Cas. Cas, wearing a wicked grin, tugs Dean forward. Only then does Dean realize that they’ve slowly migrated to the side of the room, and that Cas is now leaning back against the wall and holding Dean close by his shirt. Cas kisses with the same intensity that his eye contact holds, dominates him just like Dean wants him to, just like he’s seen Cas dominate Jimmy.

Dean lets his weight sag against Cas, feeling all that hard muscle and body heat. He’s so glad to be wearing dark jeans tonight, just in case any of his slick were to leak. He’s so damn wet just from _kissing_ them, plus a little dancing and grinding.

He lifts his head and gasps for air like a dying man, eyes searching for Jimmy.

“Jimmy’s upstairs,” Cas hums directly into his ear. He chuckles. “That little slut is getting himself ready for me. Ready for both of us, Dean,” he says, hands moving up his back and down to cup his ass. “He’ll want my knot and your mouth, too.”

Dean whines. “Want that,” he pants, “me too. I—I wanna take it from both of you.”

Cas moans and, squeezing Dean’s ass, grinds their hips together. “Fuck, Dean,” he pants, “you have no idea what you do to us.” Dean copies Cas’s movements, letting his hips buck against Cas, feeling the hard Alpha cock through the denim of his jeans.

“Right back at you,” he says, panting, “wanted this.”

“Me too,” Cas replies, “we both did. You’re so beautiful, Dean, you’re so smart and _good.”_

And Dean, not sure how to handle the sweet nothings, latches on to that last bit. “Gonna be so good for you, Cas. I’ll be your good little Omega.”

Cas reacts immediately, pulling Dean in for another bruising kiss. Dean’s lightheaded but he holds on tight, not ever wanting this to end.

Except for when it does end, but only so Cas can take his hand and lead him up the stairs. Dean can’t focus on anything but Cas, the slope of his muscular arms, the width of his shoulders, the way his jeans are cuffed which is fucking stupid but it actually kind of works on him. Suddenly, Cas pushes open one of the doors in the upstairs hallway and tugs Dean inside. Dean doesn’t have any time to freak out about them using a stranger’s bedroom, though, because Jimmy is spread out on the bed and waiting for them. His cock is flushed red and leaking a bit from where Dean can see it hanging from between his legs; Jimmy’s on his hands and knees, back arched to show off the vibrating plug in his ass.

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, realizing that that must have been in there all night.

“He’s such a good boy, isn’t he?” Cas says quietly, walking slowly toward the bed. Jimmy’s shoulders and back muscles noticeably relax, likely because of Cas’s proximity. Their scents are calming, certainly aroused, but Dean feels totally at ease. The brothers must also feel it, drawing comfort from each other’s presence. Cas places one hand on Jimmy’s ass and Dean watches them both shudder. Jimmy’s face is hidden by the pillows but Dean is sure Jimmy looks just as blissed out as Cas.

They’re truly perfect for each other. So then, why drag Dean into this at all? But Cas said downstairs that they both want him, and Dean is not strong enough to deny them. With that thought in mind, he drops to his knees, hands clasped behind his back.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas groans. Dean keeps his eyes on the ground in front of him, but he thinks Cas sounds pleased. “You look so good like that, Dean. You’re showing me that you’re ready to be obedient, isn’t that right? I want you to respond verbally with yes or no, and to always call me sir.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Already such a good boy. Jimmy, sit up and look at him.” Dean hears the sheets rustling as Jimmy readjusts on the bed.

“He looks beautiful, sir.” Dean realizes that both he and Jimmy are to call Cas ‘sir’ and it makes him feel warm inside, being regarded so highly by the two of them. That they would ever allow him into this intimate space, to use the same honorifics.

“Sir,” he asks, “how should I address Jimmy?”

Cas hums. “That’s a good question, pet. You’re both my good boys, and I know how much Jimmy cares for you, isn’t that right, Jimmy?” Dean doesn’t see but Jimmy must respond nonverbally. “And I think you care for him, too, Dean. Come over here, strip your clothes, and join Jimmy on the bed.”

Dean hastens to comply, leaving his things in a pile on the floor. He crosses to sit down next to Jimmy, who immediately starts petting Dean’s thigh and shoulder.

“He’s eager,” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear. “He wants you so badly.”

“Me too,” Dean breathes. He allows himself to look up at Jimmy’s eyes, their faces hovering just inches apart. Jimmy glances at his mouth, pupils blown wide with lust. “Me too.”

“Then I want you to kiss him and pleasure him for a little while. No touching his cock, Jimmy’s being punished at the moment.” Dean watches Jimmy bite his lip at Cas’s words. “But you can play with him however else you’d like. I want to watch.”

So Dean leans in, pressing his lips to Jimmy’s for another kiss. Jimmy places both hands on Dean’s shoulders and holds on, lets Dean adjust their bodies. First, he presses them together chest to chest, then, he lowers them onto the bed and spreads out on top of Jimmy. This way, he can feel warm skin against warm skin. Careful to avoid Jimmy’s swollen cock, he touches every other part of Jimmy’s body reverently. When he discovers that Jimmy’s nipples are ridiculously sensitive, he worships them, one after the other, over and over again.

Jimmy is a mess of tear-stained cheeks and wild dark hair. He must be so close to the edge and so desperate for release; Dean wonders what’s coming next.

Suddenly, he feels the heat of Cas’s body just to the side and slightly behind him. He moans quietly, wanting to push himself back into Cas’s space but not wanting to risk misbehavior. He only wants to be good for Cas and for Jimmy.

“You’re doing so well, Dean,” Cas murmurs, “look at him. He’s wrecked. Little slut is so far gone, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. He trails his fingers up Jimmy’s neck and through the sweaty hair at his temple.

“You can call Jimmy by his name, or by little slut,” Cas continues, “which might as well be his name. Isn’t that right, Jimmy?” Dean watches Jimmy nod, his pulse flutter in his neck. “Downstairs you told me you wanted to take both our knots, Dean, is that right?” It’s Dean’s turn to nod. “Okay. Then I am going to prep your ass for mine, and I want you to put your mouth on Jimmy’s cock. He’s been good enough to deserve this little reward, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Dean says breathlessly. He can’t _wait_ to be shared between the twins. He kisses Jimmy again, cupping his face, running his hands across Jimmy’s strong shoulders. He trails his open mouth down Jimmy’s throat and across his collarbones, wanting to make Jimmy feel as desperate as he does. Dean feels Cas’s fingers against his ass and he tilts his hips invitingly.

He moves down Jimmy’s body at a moderate pace, not too fast or slow. Jimmy obviously thinks it’s too slow, panting hard and his knuckles white where he clutches the sheets with anticipation. Cas moves, too, to accommodate Dean’s movements. Soon, Dean is lying on his stomach with Jimmy’s cock right in front of him and Cas’s heated skin behind him. His head spins and he feels so utterly, deliriously happy he could burst.

“You’re finally getting what you wanted, aren’t you Dean?” As Cas pulls his cheeks apart, Dean feels a thick cock nudge his hole and he moans. “You’ve wanted this for so long. Every time you watched us from your window you were thinking about this moment, weren’t you?”

Dean freezes. His blood doesn’t know where to go, maintain his erection or blush like an idiot? What does he even _say_ to acknowledge what Cas has just revealed?

“Dean,” Jimmy whines, breaking into his thoughts. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“What?”

Cas pets over his flank tenderly. “Watching you find your pleasure by watching us has been nothing short of extraordinary. Although we wished to have you for real, we were certainly not _dissatisfied_ with the exhibitionism and voyeurism of these past few months.”

“…Oh.” Dean says eloquently. He can’t help it—he’s speechless.

“Don’t worry so much, Dean,” Cas continues, “we’re saying that we’ve enjoyed it. Now, I want you to suck Jimmy’s cock while I fuck your wet hole. And both of you will wait to come until I say so.”

Jimmy’s cock twitches right before Dean swallows it down. His nostrils are flooded with Jimmy’s musky scent, his ears with the sound of Jimmy’s cries and Cas’s groans. Then, his ass is blessedly full. Cas feels amazing inside him, and he moans around the shaft in his mouth in an attempt to communicate that.

Cas seems to understand, chuckling darkly. “I know, you’ve been so desperate for cock. Now you’re getting two at the same time, Dean. Do you feel good, boy?” Dean relaxes even further, his pleasure so intense. “Jimmy?”

“God, Cas,” Jimmy pants, “he’s amazing. It’s so good.”

Dean continues to bob his head, joyfully sucking as much of Jimmy’s hard cock into his mouth as he can. Cas is fucking him at a steady pace, one hand searing hot against his hip. Dean brings up one hand to get it around Jimmy, stroking him and listening to his whimpers.

“Yeah, you like that?” he says, looking up at Jimmy’s wild eyes.

“Yes, Dean.” Jimmy throws his head back. “I’m so close. Gonna come all over your pretty face.”

“What do you think, Cas?” Dean turns his head slightly, wanting a glimpse of Cas fucking him like this. He’s startled by the view of Cas’s sweaty brow, his pink mouth, and his tanned chest, accented by a small silver hoop in each nipple. “Wha—?”

“Wanted his nipples to be sensitive like mine.” Jimmy grins. “Don’t they look great, Dean?”

Dean bites his lip _hard_ and tries his best to avoid coming. Cas said explicitly that he was going to tell them when, and he had to be patient. But Cas’s thick and wonderful cock is moving so good, hitting all the right places inside him. He’s going to lose it, he’s—

“Dean, you’ll come with a dick in each of your holes or you won’t come at all,” Cas snaps at him. “Now, you make Jimmy come in the next twenty seconds, or you’ll both lose your orgasms tonight.”

It takes less than ten seconds for Dean to get Jimmy back to the edge and over it, cum spilling down his throat as Jimmy’s knot swells rapidly. This pushes Dean straight into ecstasy as well, cock jerking against the sheets and his ass tightening around Cas, still thrusting into him. Cas swears and moans and suddenly, he comes, too. Dean lies comfortably between the twins, caught between two knots, and he has never felt more satisfied.

He realizes after a few moments that this should be excruciatingly awkward, but Dean feels comfortable with Cas and Jimmy. Thank God for his pills, considering that he just let those two in totally bare. Not his smartest choice. Regardless, he’s fine with this. They had some great sex together and the twins are apparently okay with him _voyeuring_ so things should just go back to normal.

Cas leans over Dean’s body so he can start rubbing Jimmy’s shoulders, talking to him in a soothing voice about how good he’s been and how much Cas loves him. Dean gets a little bit, too, the petting and the praise. He was such a good set of holes for them, he’s so beautiful, so open and eager. His mind drifts in that post-orgasmic sunshine bliss.

Then, Cas eases off of the bed and goes to the adjoined bathroom for a wash cloth. He cleans Dean’s backside and, after helping Dean roll away from Jimmy’s body, cleans his twin’s crotch. They kiss languidly, comfortably, and Dean feels a pang in his chest.

Jimmy starts nodding off. His eyelids seem to be having a hard time remaining open and he’s slumped back against the pillows. Cas plays with his hair, telling him to relax and sleep if he wants to, that Cas will wake him soon. Dean watches them, curled up naked under a spare bit of bedsheets. He feels strangely cold and bereft, but that’s nothing new. He’s used to seeing the twins embrace after fucking; it’s just that instead of the normal glass window between them there’s several inches of space on the bed, but it feels just the same. Dean is an outsider, an intruder, he’s—

“Oh, sweetheart.” Cas is there, very close now, touching Dean’s forehead and saying sweet nothings. “Where did you go inside your head just now? Can you tell me why you look so sad? Dean?”

Through the haze, Dean realizes there are tears on his cheeks that Cas is currently wiping away. Cas has shifted and lies facing him, their knees touching.

Cas says, “Can I hold you? Would that be all right?” Dean is so surprised that he nods without thinking, only wanting to be closer to Castiel; he really lives up to his angelic name. Cas wraps his arms around Dean and pulls their bodies together, Dean’s midsection to his knees still covered by the sheet. But Cas runs his fingers down the bare expanse of Dean’s back and presses warm kisses to the top of his shoulder and up his neck. Is Cas looking for round two?

“Don’t think I can get hard again so fast,” Dean apologizes, his voice a little strained.

“That’s fine, Dean, I’d rather relax with you right now anyway. You were amazing.” Cas continues rubbing his back for a minute before he asks, “Why were you sitting over here all by yourself, beautiful?”

Dean tenses up, scared to reveal the truth of his feelings to Cas, his feelings _for_ Cas and for Jimmy. He’s not stupid, the twins are scent bonded and perfectly happy on their own. They don’t need to add a slutty, desperate Omega in the mix.

“S’nothing,” he finally says, “was just in my head a little bit.”

“Yes,” Cas agrees, “and I’d like to help you feel better. I don’t think it’s right for me to dominate you like that and then not do everything I can to make sure that you are feeling good about everything afterward.”

“Well, I’m not Jimmy.” Cas stops nuzzling his neck and Dean immediately feels bereft. “I mean, it’s not like you’re obligated to take care of me.”

“That’s true,” Cas acknowledges after a long pause. He shifts back just enough to make eye contact. “Dean, can I ask if you are disinterested in a formal relationship with us? Because I have to be perfectly honest, I thought that you were—interestested, I mean—and I know that Jimmy and I are very much interested in seeing you regularly, exclusively. But I would never, ever just put that on you without your express desire. I merely thought… Well, it doesn’t matter what I thought.”

Cas’s scent has turned sour and upset, but his face gives nothing away. He looks determined to make sure Dean doesn’t enter into a relationship that he doesn’t want, except that Dean _definitely_ wants that relationship if the offer is on the table.

“Are you saying you actually want me?” he whispers.

Cas’s eyebrows twist in confusion. “Yes, of course. Jimmy and I, we’ve both wanted you for so long. Wanted the amazing sex we’ve just had, yes, but also to be in a real relationship. To go on dates and spend time together. Get to know one another better and see where it goes.” He pets Dean’s sweaty hair again. “But Dean, if you don’t want that, then neither of us would _ever_ hold that against you. We could go back to normal.”

“No, there’s no normal after this,” Dean insists. That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as it makes Cas’s eyes go wide and sad. “In a really good way! I just—I never imagined that you two would ever want me that way. You two are so happy together.”

Cas nods slowly. “It’s true that we are happy, but we both think that we might be even happier to be with you, too.”

Dean’s heart swells in his chest, a smile taking over his face. “Really?”

“Yes.” Cas cups his cheeks. “Is it too soon to tell you I like you so much it’s distracting?”

“Guess not.” He stifles his laughter, not wanting to wake Jimmy. He lets his hands run over Cas’s naked chest and arms. “Thought I would go crazy wanting the both of you so bad. But how was I supposed to choose?”

“We’d prefer if you didn’t.” Cas is smiling, holding Dean close and making all his dreams come true. He leans in for a kiss, relishing the warmth and the tenderness there.

Losing himself in the press of Cas’s lips against his, Dean doesn’t realize that Jimmy’s awake until he feels his touch.

“Jimmy,” he gasps, his cock swelling under Jimmy’s attention.

“Hey,” Jimmy replies in a sleepy voice, “you two having fun over here without me?”

Cas laughs. “Just sorting out that yes we _do_ want to be in a relationship with Dean.”

Now Jimmy gasps. “You jerk! I wanted to be involved in that conversation, you know.”

“But you certainly like the results,” Cas says, staring pointedly at where Jimmy is still stroking Dean’s cock.

“You make a good point.” Jimmy kisses Cas deeply. “Let’s celebrate and then you two can fill me in on the details.

“Okay,” Dean whines, arousal curling white hot in his belly. Jimmy shifts from kneeling over them to lying behind Dean, curving their bodies together. Cas pinches both of Dean’s nipples and he cries out, “more.”

“Oh, we’ll give you more,” Cas assures him. “Keep playing with him, Jimmy, I want to watch my little sluts play together.”

Slick gushes from Dean at hearing Cas refer to _him_ as a little slut, too, making him equal to Jimmy in this. There’s no doubt the same will follow in other aspects of their relationship.

Jimmy’s hard erection presses against his ass and Dean tilts his hips. With fresh slick easing the way, Jimmy enters him slowly. They both groan, but before Dean can start moving, Jimmy slides one arm under his body and moves them both. Being manhandled is fucking _awesome_ so Dean allows it, lying on his back on top of Jimmy, still impaled on his thick cock.

His body is on display like this, spread out over Jimmy for Cas to appreciate. Jimmy has his feet under him, propping both of their hips up at a tantalizing angle. Dean’s thighs are slightly sticky from Cas fucking him, and he spreads them wantonly, hands moving to trace the muscle there, just barely avoiding his cock. He moans as Jimmy’s hands snake around his body to tug on his nipples, to grab the meat of his waist and hips, as Jimmy’s lips and teeth work over his neck, no doubt leaving several marks and bites. But Jimmy’s hips lie still on the bed, using Dean’s ass like a cockwarmer. The thought makes him even more excited, a second orgasm already impossibly close. He sees Cas has moved to sit closer to their feet, obviously looking at where Jimmy has stuffed his cock into Dean’s ass, only a few thrusts away from knotting him and filling him with another load. Dean wants it so badly.

“Cas,” Dean pleads, “want him to fuck me. Please. I wanna come, I’m so close.”

“I know you do, little slut,” Cas says, “just look at you. So desperate for it.”

“Yes,” he keens, “yeah, please.”

“You know I won’t let you touch your cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says. It’s taking every bit of willpower he has not to fuck himself down on Jimmy’s cock, or to take his own into his hand. He’s sure a punishment would follow and that he would be left unsatisfied. So he relishes the feeling of Jimmy filling up his ass, Jimmy’s hot and firm chest underneath him, and Jimmy’s mouth on his neck and shoulders.

“So good, Dean,” Cas praises him. “And Jimmy, you’re keeping him so full and on the edge. You’re doing so well.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jimmy pants. He extends one hand toward Cas, who takes it, still watching the pair of them with shining eyes.

“Fuck him, Jimmy, I want to hear him scream.”

Jimmy doesn’t wait around for more instruction; he moves to grip Dean’s hips for additional leverage to fuck him. Every time his hips thrust up, he tugs Dean’s ass down. The smacks of flesh against flesh fill the room, but they are not nearly as loud as Dean is. He’s not sure he’s ever been this loud in bed before, simultaneously gasping about how _good_ and _perfect_ Jimmy feels and begging for him to go _harder._

Dean suddenly feels Cas grip his hair tightly, turning his head to the side. Jimmy doesn’t miss a beat and continues pounding his ass. Cas looks down at Dean with smoldering eyes and taps his lips with his fingers. Dean doesn’t hesitate, opening his mouth so Cas’s thick fingers can slide in. First it’s two, then three and four soon after. Tears leak from the corners of Dean’s eyes, he’s so _happy_ to be full like this between both of his Alphas.

“You like that, slut? Your screaming was so nice but what you really wanted was something to suck on, wasn’t it?” Dean nods slightly, moving his tongue around Cas’s fingers. “Take my cock then, baby, there, that’s better.” Dean happily accepts Cas’s huge cock into his mouth, suckling around the growing knot at the base. He can feel Jimmy’s, too, and realizes that he’s about to take another two loads without anything between them. How did he get so lucky?

“Sir,” Jimmy pants, “sir, thank you, his ass is so tight.”

“It’s wonderful,” Cas agrees, thrusting steadily into Dean’s throat. “He’s perfect.” Warmth fills Dean’s mind, a fuzzy sunshine spreading all over his body. He lies limply between the twins, his body open for them to use and to share.

“Can I come, sir? He’s squeezing around me, begging for my knot.”

“Yes, Jimmy, you may come, but don’t touch his cock yet.” Jimmy obeys at once, hands digging into the meat of Dean’s soft thighs, still spread so wide over Jimmy’s lap. Dean knows that some of Jimmy’s cum is spilling out onto the bed beneath them, full as he was from taking Cas. He wishes he could see what he looks like right now, taking his boyfriends’ cocks like this.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Jimmy whines, “it’s so tight. You’re so tight, Dean, you’re amazing, fuck.”

“So good for us,” Cas says, petting Dean’s hair. He touches his fingers lightly to Dean’s throat, feeling the thrust of his cock under Dean’s tender skin. And Dean reacts immediately, arching his upper back and his neck just enough to get Cas to press _harder._ “Oh, you little slut,” Cas breathes. You want even more, don’t you?” Dean blinks slowly, he’s so warm and his body feels so heavy like this, so utterly glad to be used. “I can’t give you that right now, we’ll need more time to prepare, but I’m glad you’re ready to tell me what you need. I want my boys to get off and enjoy it when they are good for me. I know you’ll be good for me, won’t you, Dean?”

He can’t answer, but he knows Cas doesn’t need it. Instead, he gets a tap on the cheek to indicate that Cas is about to knot his mouth, and he takes it gladly.

He floats. The world is hazy. Distantly, he recognizes that his cock ejaculated onto his pelvis and hips, most likely without either of the twins touching him. He feels a spark of joy at that, but it is soon enveloped by this comfortable sensation of nothingness. But the twins are there, he feels their body heat like a little spotlight of vibrant color among the calming hues. They caress his body lovingly, and eventually use wet wash cloths to clean him and each other. One of them, Cas, he thinks, gets up to do his back and to return the cloths to the sink. Jimmy holds him on the filthy bed, runs calm hands over him. Dean realizes that his eyes are closed, that his skin is too tight, too sensitive, and that he’s missing something important.

He turns, curling into Jimmy’s chest and hiccuping a tiny sob. Jimmy’s hands come up over his back, his voice humming quietly into his ear.

“It’s all right,” Jimmy cooes, “you’re okay. You did so great, Dean, you were wonderful. We’re both so proud of you.”

Dean doesn’t even know why he feels so upset, but he holds onto Jimmy and lets himself be soothed. Soon enough, Cas comes back to bed and folds himself against Dean’s back, mimicking the same calming gestures.

“You’re a beautiful submissive, Dean,” he says, “you are amazing. I’m so grateful that you trusted us that much, that you knew I would take care of you absolutely. You and Jimmy both mean so much to me, and during a scene all I care about is your well-being.”

“It’s true,” Jimmy chimes in, nudging their noses together. “He’s so good, he’d never let you fall.” Dean nods, accepting the truth of Cas’s actions today. He kisses Jimmy, craving that soft touch. They kiss for a while before Dean moves back to find Cas’s mouth. He feels the press of Cas’s piercings against his back and he shivers.

“Don’t deserve you,” Dean mutters, snuggling further into their embrace.

“I beg to differ,” Cas sniffs. He holds the three of them together, big hands clutching at naked, sweaty skin. Dean’s coming out of that floaty space, feeling rooted and calm in their bed. Wait.

“Why are we in this random bedroom anyway?” he asks.

“Balthazar’s, like, our second cousin once removed or something,” Jimmy replies. His eyes are closed like he’s ready to sleep again. “Whenever we stay with him we use this room, it’s ours.”

“Oh.” Dean closes his eyes, too. He’s not willing to deal with anything else until the morning, wanting nothing more than to rest between the twins.

  


**Author's Note:**

> FYI in the morning they eat a lot of brunch and decide to become the cutest boyfriends on campus and they totally are
> 
> fic on tumblr [here](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/173904498519/), art on tumblr [here](http://princessjimmynovak.tumblr.com/post/173904435029/)


End file.
